


"Best, 'Best Man speech' bro."

by bhanesidhe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhanesidhe/pseuds/bhanesidhe
Summary: The original request was, and I quote "OH DEAR GOD I MAY HAVE CREATED A MCMARTINSKI/MARTINSKI WEDDING MANIP ON A WHIM. QUICK! WHAT WOULD SCOTT’S BEST MAN SPEECH BE LIKE?!? WHAT WOULD HE SAY TO HIS BESTFRIENDS?" to which I replied, on a whim, these 100 or so words. Enjoy!





	"Best, 'Best Man speech' bro."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myshipsdontcrack on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myshipsdontcrack+on+tumblr).
  * Inspired by [MCMARTINSKI /MARTINSKI WEDDING MANIP ON A WHIM.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305169) by myshipsdontcrack. 



> _"Growing up with_ Stiles _meant sharing lots of things, pretty much everything really. Pass-me-downs, to our favorite comics to our greatest secrets. To us sharing always meant being satisfied giving up more of our parts to make someone we loved happy which, he's real good at but it wasn't till he started loving_ Lydia _, I mean you know_ really _... that I saw what sharing meant because she gave him something momentous back._ Lydia _, her love seems sparing but that's because it's_ world shattering _. After so, so long man, they couldn't deserve each other more._ "

> " _I'm lucky to know them, to_ love _them and to be here to wish them the best!_ Cheers!"

**Author's Note:**

> re: other works. nope, not suffering writer's block. suffering rl writer's sabotage. to mutilate a quote; 'my love for fic shall live forever, however the fic did not.' this is fun in the interim.


End file.
